Christmas
Christmas is an annual commemoration of the birth of Jesus Christ and a widely observed holiday, celebrated generally on December 25 by millions of people around the world. A feast central to the Christian liturgical year, it closes the Advent season and initiates the twelve days of Christmastide, which ends after the twelfth night. Christmas is a civil holiday in many of the world's nations, is celebrated by an increasing number of non-Christians, and is an integral part of the Christmas and holiday season. In Wrestling Similar to other holidays like Halloween, many wrestling promotions organize special holiday-themed shows, photo shoots, and merchandise around this holiday. Gallery 1997= Raw 12-22-97 1.jpg|December 22, 1997 Monday Night RAW results |-| 2008= Bella Twins 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Bella Twins 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Beth Phoenix 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Beth Phoenix 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Brie Bella 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Brie Bella 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Eve 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Eve 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Jillian Hall 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Jillian Hall 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Layla 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Layla 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Lilian Garcia 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Lilian Garcia 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Maria 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Maria 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Maryse 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Maryse 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Melina 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Melina 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Michelle McCool 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Michelle McCool 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Mickie James 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Mickie James 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Natalya 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Natalya 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Nikki Bella 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Nikki Bella 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Tiffany 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Tiffany 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular Victoria 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular.jpg|Victoria 2008 Divas Holiday Spectacular |-| 2010= Alicia Fox 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Alicia Fox 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Gail Kim 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Kaitlyn 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Kaitlyn 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Layla 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Layla 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Maryse 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Maryse 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Natalya 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Natalya 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot Rosa Mendes 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot.jpg|Rosa Mendes 2010 WWE Christmas Shoot |-| 2012= RAW 12-24-12 1.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 2.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 3.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 4.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 5.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 6.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 7.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 8.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 9.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 10.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 11.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 13.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 14.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 15.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 16.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 17.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 18.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 19.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 20.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 21.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 22.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 23.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 24.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 25.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 26.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 27.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 28.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 29.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 30.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 31.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 32.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 33.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 34.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 35.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 36.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 37.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 38.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 39.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results RAW 12-24-12 40.jpg|December 24, 2012 Monday Night RAW results |-| 2013= Alicia Fox 2013 Ugly Sweater.jpg|Alicia Fox 2013 Ugly Sweater Eva Marie 2013 Ugly Sweater.jpg|Eva Marie 2013 Ugly Sweater Kaitlyn 2013 Ugly Sweater.jpg|Kaitlyn 2013 Ugly Sweater Rosa Mendes 2013 Ugly Sweater.jpg|Rosa Mendes 2013 Ugly Sweater Summer Rae Santa Sweatshirt 2013.jpg|Summer Rae Santa Sweatshirt 2013 |-| 2014= Christmas 2014 Diva.1.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.2.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.3.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.4.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.5.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.6.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.7.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.8.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.9.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.10.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.11.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.12.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.13.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.14.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.15.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.16.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.17.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.18.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.19.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.20.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.21.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.22.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.23.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.24.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.25.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.26.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.27.jpg Christmas 2014 Diva.28.jpg |-| 2019= Adam Cole & Britt Baker Xmas 2019.jpg|Adam Cole & Britt Baker Alicia Atout Xmas 2019.jpg|Alicia Atout Becky Lynch Xmas 2019.jpg|Becky Lynch Brandi Rhodes Xmas 2019.jpg|Brandi Rhodes Curt Hawkins Xmas 2019.jpg|Curt Hawkins Dixie Carter Xmas 2019.jpg|Dixie Carter Emi Sakura Xmas 2019.jpg|Emi Sakura Holidead Xmas 2019.jpg|Holidead Kevin Owens Xmas 2019.jpg|Kevin Owens Mandy Rose Xmas 2019.jpg|Mandy Rose Melina Xmas 2019.jpg|Melina Lana Xmas 2019.jpg|Lana Leva Bates Xmas 2019.jpg|Leva Bates Mark Haskins Xmas 2019.jpg|Mark Haskins Nevaeh Xmas 2019.jpg|Nevaeh Nikki Cross & Killian Dane Xmas 2019.jpg|Nikki Cross & Killian Dain Noelle Foley Xmas 2019.jpg|Noelle Foley Nyla Rose Xmas 2019.jpg|Nyla Rose Otis Xmas 2019.jpg|Otis Reika Sakai Xmas 2019.jpg|Reika Saiki Riho Xmas 2019.jpg|Riho Tenille Dashwood Xmas 2019.jpg|Tenille Dashwood Thunder Rosa Xmas 2019.jpg|Thunder Rosa Veda Scott Xmas 2019.jpg|Veda Scott Merchandise Books= A Most Mizerable Christmas.jpg|A Most Mizerable Christmas Mick Foley's Christmas Chaos.jpg|Mick Foley's Christmas Chaos |-| Clothing= Ambrose Xmas Jumper.jpg Brie Xmas Jumper.jpg Owens Xmas Jumper.jpg Paige Xmas Jumper.jpg Reigns Xmas Jumper.jpg |-| Movies= Christmas Bounty.jpg|Christmas Bounty Santa's Slay.jpg|Santa's Slay Santa with Muscles.jpg|Santa with Muscles Santa's Little Helper cover.jpg|Santa's Little Helper I Am Santa Claus.png |-| Ornaments= 1998 WCW NWO Black Ornament.jpg|1998 WCW NWO Black Ornament 1998 WCW NWO Red Ornament.jpg|1998 WCW NWO Red Ornament 1998 WWF DX Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF DX Ornament 1998 WWF Kane Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Kane Ornament 1998 WWF Ken Shamrock Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Ken Shamrock Ornament WWF Mankind Holiday Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Mankind Holiday Ornament 1998 WWF Sable Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Sable Ornament 1998 WWF Stone Cold Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Stone Cold Ornament 1998 WWF Undertaker Ornament.jpg|1998 WWF Undertaker Ornament 1999 WWF Sable Ornament.jpg|1999 WWF Sable Ornament 1999 The Rock Ornament.jpg|1999 The Rock Ornament WWE Divas Ornament.jpg|WWE Divas Ornament WWE John Morrison Ornament.jpg|WWE John Morrison Ornament External links * on Wikipedia Category:Holidays